ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Limblifter
Limblifter was a beetleweight class (originally kilobot class) from Alberta, Canada. Limblifter is a bright orange four-wheel drive robot that can be equipped with either a 360 degree lifting arm or a side-mounted lifting "spear" coupled with a central hinged "chisel" wedgelet. The original Limblifter, which was retired in 2015, yellow, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot with a 360 degree lifting plow. It was incredibly successful in combat, winning multiple championships, and reaching the semifinals on multiple occasions. Robot History Kilobots VII Limblifter's first ever opponent was Underkill. It lost by KO, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Obliterbot. It lost this match as well, and was eliminated from the competition. WBX-3 For this, and following events Limblifter moved up a weight class into the Beetleweight division. Due to a lack of entries, Limblifter's first opponent was in the quarterfinals where it faced LowBlow. It won this match, and advanced to the second quarterfinal round where it faced Flippenstein. It lost this match, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Mars Attacks 2. It won this match, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced Hoot. It won this match, and was now in the second semifinal round where it faced Creepy Crawler. It lost this match, and wound up placing third as a result. Kilobots X Limblifter's first match was in the round of 12 where it faced newcomer Poke. This fight started with Poke spinning up to speed, however it was barely able to move. Despite this it still posed a threat, and tore chunks off of Limblifter before sending it flying. Several more attempted attacks by Limblifter resulted in the same thing, however Limblifter finally managed to get ahold of Poke, but the spinning drum of Poke repeled Limblifter away just as it had got poke into the corner. Poke then sent Limblifter flying two more times before its drum stopped spinning completely. Limblifter then lifted Poke several times, before clamping it and taking it to the arena spinners which caused damage to Poke's wheel. Limblifter then dumped Poke, and itself out of the drop off zone for the KO. This win meant that Limblifter advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced up against Flippenstein again. This fight started with Limblifter flipping Flippenstein, unable to self-right Flippenstein was then effortlessly shoved out the drop off zone in a total elapsed time of 13 seconds. This meant that it was now in the semifinals where it faced Wedgie. This fight started with Wedgie riding up on Limblifters lifting scoop, which effortlessly flipped it. Wedgie then tried to use its srimech, however it failed, and wedgie flipped it again after attempting, and failing to get it out of the drop off zone. Limblifter then got momentarily stuck on the arena spinner before freeing itself, and Wedgie got under it, and took it to the wall. It continued this tactic for multiple seconds until Limblifter managed to catch the lip of Wedgie's wedge, and flip it. Limblifter followed this up by dumping Wedgie out the drop off zone for the KO. This meant that it was now in the finals where it faced Wedgie again. This fight started with Wedgie getting under Limblifter, and nearly shoving it out. However Limblifter escaped, but promptly drove out on its own in a total elapsed time of 3 seconds, one of the shortest fights in combat robot history, and the shortest in Canadian history. However since Wedgie had got to the finals through the loser's bracket the two had to fight again. This time the fight started with Wedgie getting under Limblifter, and dominating the match. However Limblifter finally managed to get under Wedgie, and flip it, and whilst trying to self-right, Wedgie drove out of the drop off zone, meaning that Limblifter was the Beetleweight champion of Kilobots X. WBX-4 Limblifter's first opponent in WBX-4 was Taz. It won this match, and advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced Snail's Pace. It won this match, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced Mowbot. It won this match as well putting it in the finals where it faced Hoot. It won this match as well, and became the WBX-4 Beetleweight champion. Kilobots XI Limblifter's first opponent in Kilobots XI was Mowbot. This match started with Limblifter hitting Mowbot, which was already up to full speed. Mowbot then went flying, and eventually bounced itself out the arena, giving the win to Limblifter. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 This put Limblifter through to the second quarterfinal round where it faced Amp. This fight started with Amp spinning up, and nearly ripping the arm off of Limblifter. However Amp was having mobility issues, and this allowed Limblifter to come in, and stack Amp against the wall for the KO. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 This win put Limblifter in the semifinals once again where it faced Wedgie once more. Wedgie was having reception issues the entrity of this fight, Limblifter took advantage of this, getting several lifts in, eventually time ran out, and the judges ruled in favor of Limblifter. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 This win meant that Limblifter was now in the finals where it faced Hoot. This fight started with Hoot spinning up, limblifter then lifted Hoot, which due to gyroscopic forces went flying, hit the roof, broke an arena ceiling light, and landed out the arena. This meant that Limblifter was now the Kilobots Beetleweight champion for the second event in a row. http://forums.delphiforums.com/saskatooncrc/messages?msg=323.0 Kilobots XIII Limblifter's first opponent this event was in the quarterfinals where it faced Underkill. It lost, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Amp. This fight started with Limblifter box rushing Amp as it spun up, and activating its lifter, flipping Amp out the arena. This put it through to the semifinals where it faced Angry Dragon. This fight started with Angry Dragon spinning up, Limblifter then rushed it, but paid the price of one wheel, and a bent lifting arm for its troubles. Limblifter could now only move in circles, and Angry Dragon moved in, and ripped one half of the lifting arm off, leaving the weapon completely useless. Angry Dragon then ripped the lifting arm completely off, after several more damaging hits, Angry Dragon broke down, and was counted out, giving Limblifter an upset victory by KO. This put it in the second semifinal round where it faced Underkill again. This fight started with Limblifter, having been haphazardly patched together after its fight with Angry Dragon, charging at Underkill which ripped its front right wheel off. Limblifter then summersaulted away, while doing so Underkill ripped apart the patch job on Limblifter's lifting arm, before taking out another wheel. Underkill then ripped apart the remaining wheels as Limblifter was counted out, and eliminated from the competition in 3'rd place. Kilobots XXXI Limblifter's first match this competition was against Pinky and the Brain. This fight started with Limblifter charging at The Brain which tossed Limblifter around before Limblifter managed to grapple it, and tip it over. Pinky then got under Limblifter, and attempted to shove it out the drop off zone, however Pinky was too light to do anything, and Limblifter got away. The Brain then managed to right itself but was immediately flipped back over by the arena, floor spinners as Pinky grappled with Limblifter yet again, which somersaulted away. The Brain finally managed to self-right, but Limblifter shoved it right into the arena floor spinners and Pinky drove into the spinner as well. Limblifter then attempted to shove The brain out the drop off zone, however The Brain got away, and the fight continued. Limblifter then continued shoving The Brain around before flipping it, and nearly shoving it out. However Pinky interfered, and prevented The Brain from being shoved out the drop-off zone, and Limblifter settled on shoving The Brain into the spinners again. Pinky then impacted the arena spinners, and was flung all the way across the arena, in the meantime Limblifter finally managed to shove The Brain out the drop-off zone, however Pinky's small size proved to be too hard for Limblifter to get ahold of, and time ran out with the judges deciding in favor of Limblifter. Limblifter's next opponent was Broadside. This fight started with Limblifter getting under, and flipping Broadside immediately. Broadside could not right itself, and Limblifter took it over to the side of the arena in in attempt to lift it OOtA. This however failed, and resulted in Limblifter righting Broadside, which slammed Limblifter against the wall before being flipped again. This time however Limblifter did not right Broadside, and it was counted out. This win put Limblifter into the round of 12 where it faced Black Adder. This fight started with Black Adder sending Limblifter flying, this bent Limblifter's lifting scoop upon landing, and Black Adder attacked again, ripping chunks out of Limblifter. Black Adder then attacked the rear of Limblifter ripping even more pieces off, Limblifter then backed up in an attempt to get its weapon under Black Adder, however Black Adder sent Limblifter flying twice, partially ripping the lifting scoop off. Black Adder then ground away at the underbelly of Limblifter, which got free, and impacted the floor spinner, sending itself flying. Black Adder then resumed grinding away at Limblifter before delivering another hit, completely ripping the lifting scoop off of Limblifter. Black Adder then sent Limblifter flying, but Limblifter fought back, shoving Black Adder against the wall. Black Adder then sent Limblifter flying once more causing one half of Limblifter's drive to quit. Black Adder then delivered a few more hits, and Limblifter stopped working completely, and was counted out. This loss put it into the loser's bracket where it received a free pass into the quarterfinals where it faced Super Shooter McGavin. This fight started with Super Shooter McGavin spinning up, and almost immediately ripping apart Limblifter's tires with its undercutter. It then backed away, and delivered another attack, ripping even more tires away, and doing some damage to Limblifter's armor. Limblifter then shoved Super Shooter McGavin around, as the later attempted to rip the remaining tires from the former. However at this point Super Shooter McGavin's undercutter quit working, and the remainder of the match consisted of the two robots driving around, occasionally bumping into one another. Unsurprisingly, the judges went for Super Shooter McGavin, and Limblifter was eliminated from the competition. This was to be Limblifter's last appearance, as it was retired immediately afterwards. Kilobots XL After three years in retirement, a brand new Limblifter debuted at this event against Mega Don G. Limblifter won this fight and advanced. Limblifter then fought rookie drum spinner Reckoning. Limblifter lost this fight. Limblifter's next opponent was EXERCISE RESTRAINT. As the fight began EXCERCISE RESTRAINT revved up as Limblifter box-rushed, riding underneath EXCERCISE RESTRAINT's beater bar, throwing sparks. Limblifter backed off, and EXCERCISE RESTRAINT appeared to be having trouble driving. Limblifter took advantage and attacked again, using its spear to flip EXCERCISE RESTRAINT onto its back. EXCERCISE RESTRAINT then accidentally drove straight into the open pushout, giving Limblifter the win. Next, Limblifter fought LowBlow, which the previous version of Limblifter had fought nearly twelve years earlier. Just like last time, Limblifter triumphed and advanced. Limblifter's next opponent was Wilson. Limblifter lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Limblifter returned for the beetleweight rumble, but in the end, Wilson won the beetleweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 22 *Losses: 11 References Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Third Place winners Category:Kilobot Robots Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Beetleweight Champions Category:Title defenders Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:Competitors Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:War Bots Xtreme Competitors Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Champions Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena